The focus of the proposed project is on the development of new stationary phases for chiral separations in several different chromatographic methods: high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), supercritical fluid chromatography (SFC) and capillary electrochromatography (CEC). The separation of enantiomers is an increasingly important analytical problem in drug development, agrochemicals and biotechnology. New approaches for chiral separations are needed in both the monitoring of enantiomeric purity as well as for the preparation of optically pure materials. HPLC can be used for both analytical and preparative purposes. While chiral stationary phases are currently available, they are not applicable to all enantiomeric separations so the development of new types of phases is needed, especially for preparative purposes. Some new types of materials based on proven synthetic approaches using novel compounds are discussed in this proposal. The new phases which will be initially tested for HPLC followed by further development in SFC and CEC via a new capillary format. This technique involves etching the inner walls of the capillaries to increase the surface area and than bonding the desired chiral entity to the new surface to improve solute/bonded phase interactions. The combination of new chiral materials as well as new approaches for enantiomeric separations should result in expanded capabilities for both analytical and preparative purposes.